Merry Christmas Konoha
by Wolf of the Dark Lolita
Summary: When a few out of place ninjas appear in an episode of Ben 10, how did they get there? A story entailing their insane journey that led them to a different universe.


Hi there! Starting it off with a crazy story~ ^_^

Well, my first is to be a Naruto/Ben 10 fanfiction revolving around season 3, episode 4 of Ben 10, aka a lovely little, sweet and alien-rific Christmas special! However, is it so insert aforementioned adjectives here? As you may or may not have noticed three young ninjas-to-be who are quite out of place appeared in this episode, Moegi, Konohamaru and Udon. How did they get there? Well, I have no idea, but it could have gone a little something like this…...

**One day in Konoha…**

It was relatively sunny with a light wind that lazily picked at the leaves, strewing them across the path. This was probably the best weather a ninja would ever get for training; however that thought hadn't crossed the minds of the three academy students who were just lying around bored.

"I wish the Boss hadn't left us," Konohamaru sighed fiddling with his goggles. He had intentionally picked up this habit from Naruto Uzumaki, their Boss and idol. He's also started saying 'Believe it' at one stage but promptly decided that was going too far.

Moegi and Udon joined in on this sigh. Naruto had headed off a couple of weeks ago on a journey that would pressumebly take two and a half years and after which he'd have had a growth spurt and accumulated a snazzy new outfit. All speculation of course.

"He just ditched us," Moegi grumbled as she fiddled with a blade of grass which she then proceeded to throw at the boy's head. She silently suppressed the thought that they were mourning over Naruto like he had dumped them. She was beginning to think more and more that she needed a healthier group of friends. Absentmindedly she wondered what Hanabi might be doing right now.

"Now who will play ninja with us?" Udon sniffed, although this wasn't because he was sad, simply because he always seemed to be sick. It was no wonder the local villagers were wondering if he was the long lost son of Gekko Hayate (Tsunade had started up a betting pool to match kids with their biological parents a while back when she realised there were a lot of orphans in Konoha. It was rather rigged though considering no actual testing was done and half the time the presumed parents were dead anyway. But that's another story).

Although Naruto was indefinitely their boss, Konohamaru delivered his orders, so in their Boss' absence, he was the immediate Naruto-replacement; even the ramen shop owner had agreed to start calling him 'Naruto.' It was left for him to decide what mind-bogglingly stupid task they would attempt today. Paint the Hokage faces? Pfft, so Naruto episode 1. Steal Might Guy's jumpsuit? No, that would not end well. Might Guy **had no shame**. Post a Kakashi/Iruka doujinshi on the internet? It had been done by many before. What he needed was something so diabolical that he would be remembered as the best 'Naruto' ever.

"That's it!" Konohamaru shouted in excitement with even his overly long scarf showing emotion. "We are going to build a sandcastle!"

"A **sandcastle**?" Moegi echoed unimpressed. Baking cookies with Hanabi was definitely sounding like a good idea right now.

"But there is no sand in Konoha," Udon, forever the logical one, pointed out with a sniffle.

A crafty grin spread across the young brunette's face as he once again adjusted his goggles.

"_That's why we're going to the Sand Village."_

"Orochimaru-sama, please run this by me again. **Why** are we building a Christmas themed amusement park?" the silver-haired medic-nin asked as he cleaned his glasses. He'd only been sped up on this whole 'Christmas' thing a few days ago and was very hesitant. Like most people he had begun to doubt Orochimaru's sanity a long time ago

The snake-like man made a gesture quite similar to a 'face-palm.' It was more snakey, though.

"Kabuto, why do you insist on referring to me as 'sama'? What is this, the Japanese Dub?" he spat flicking his well-groomed and shiny hair.

"Well, excuse me, but I prefer the Japanese Dub. I find it a more authentic experience," Kabuto retorted. "Now answer my question, please, Orochimaru_-sama_."

Orochimaru bit his tongue, which was quite easy to do considering its length.

"For the thousandth time, it is to lure children here," he explained.

"You're trying to lure children here?" Kabuto asked, raising his eyebrow doubtfully. Sometimes he worried about him. Actually all the time he worried about him.

"For my experiments of course!" he protested indignantly. "With the curse-mark! And the DNA! To find a new successor!"

"Of course, of course," Kabuto sighed, deciding that he had antagonised the extremely-powerful-snake-man enough for one day. "But why are we building it in the** middle of the desert!"**

"_Oh, well I just wanted to work on my tan."_

Spades and buckets in hand, the trio of young ninja-wanabees headed in the direction they thought the Sand Village was in. However, Konohamaru's sense of direction was proving to be rather poor.

"At least we're in the desert," the young brunette pointed out quite optimistically. Although this was a situation you'd have to optimistic about. It was optimism or death.

Moegi glared daggers at him, silently hoping he'd trip over his scarf. "It's too hot," she whined. Why couldn't they just build the sand castle here?

Udon seemed to read her thoughts.

"Hey Konohamaru, why can't we just build the sand castle here?" the boy sniffled curiously.

Moegi then decided that Udon was capable of mind reading. She felt violated and began glaring at the ill boy while thinking

UUDDOOONNN! YOOOOOOOUUUUU SUUUUUUUUUCCKKKK! UUUDDDDOOOOONN SUCCKKKKKKKSSSS!HEEEE SHOOOOULDDD INVEEEST IIIIIN A KLEEEENEEEEX! HE SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCKS! YOUR FACE IS A DISGRACE TO THE UDON RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE! YOU MAKE PEOPLE HATE THE FOOD! !!

However, Udon can't read minds so it just looked like Moegi was giving him the evils and he totally missed her 'Udon Sucks Montage.' But she didn't know that and continued to repeat it in her head.

Konohamaru, even more oblivious about everything then Udon answered, "Well if we do it here, nobody will know we've done it. This is for our reputation. So people will respect us. We'll have gone the- Hey look a gingerbread house!3"

The young ninja darted off, screaming CANDY!

Udon followed behind him. He sniffled and shouted out things about Hansel and Gretel which fell on deaf ears.

While Moegi was too distracted sending her telepathic messages and followed them mindlessly, which wasn't very hard for her.

They soon reached the ominous giant doors, but when you've seen the leaf village doors, these doors are nothing. These are stupid doors. Konoha doors are better than yours-

"Where are we?" Udon asked in a wondrous sniffle of amazement, rudely cutting of the narrator. _Oh, he'll pay for that because as it turns out, if you wander around in the desert for too long, eventually you reach the Ben 10 universe._


End file.
